The Impossibility Of It All
by Angelgrl185
Summary: The impossible occurs when Hogwarts is attacked throwing Ginny and Draco together, will the impossible be come possible there as well?


The Impossibility Of It All

**.:Angelgrl185:.**

_((I do not own the Harry Potter Series of any of its components))_

* * *

_They were here. She didn't know how they got in, it was unreal, but they finally broke through whatever magic was protecting the place. Impossible is what Hermoine always said, it was impossible to break through the undaunted fortress that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Impossible to get through the thick stonewalls and enchanted lands, no apparating, no nothing. Apparently, the impossible no longer existed and now, no one was safe because the possibility of death was very real…_

* * *

Draco yawned and tried to stifle it with his hands, but failed miserably as it echoed through the room causing professor McGonagall to glare at the Slytherin who at the moment had his eyes closed and mouth wide open. Draco shook his head trying to throw off the sleepiness that was threatening to take over him and he looked back down at his parchment paper. It was blank. He had been sitting in detention for at least an hour now trying to focus his attention on writing the stupid essay so he could get out of there, but his mind just wasn't cooperating. It was all Potter's fault, that stupid git along with his idiot weasel friend and ugly mud blood girlfriend. If they hadn't been walking down the hallway at the same time he was, he wouldn't have felt compelled to pick on them. They should just stay away from wherever he was, that way he wouldn't get in trouble for putting them in their place. 

Draco sneered as he remembered Granger's cry of indignation and weasel's look of rage. It was quite comical really how the two boys tried to protect Granger's honor when in reality, she could probably kick both their butts with all the studying that she did. She's nothing but a bookworm, no feminine charm at all. Who'd want a girl like that? Not him, that's for sure. He wanted a real woman, one who knows what she wants and is tremendously sexy. Draco sighed again when he looked back down at his parchment paper, it was going to be a long afternoon and he was going to miss dinner.

* * *

Ginny Weasley commanded her hand to stop shaking and to be perfectly still. It wasn't that she was scared, just a little nervous. She was working on a very important potion for the medical wing and if done wrong, could be very explosive. She carefully picked up the glass vial full of bright green liquid with her silver tongs and prayed that her hands wouldn't jerk as she poured it rhythmically into the black lead cauldron. Pulling out a metal spoon, she stirred the concoction five times in a clockwise motion before dropping three hippogriff feathers into the mixture. The potion hissed and fizzled as it consumed the new ingredient. 

Ginny sighed in relief when the potion turned dark green and wiped her brow with the back of her leather dragon gloves. Her forehead had gathered small beads of perspiration while she worked. She picked up her wand and expertly performed a cooling spell and watched as the steam rising from the cauldron evaporated. She gingerly touched the cauldron, testing to see if it was still hot and picked it up when she found it to be relatively cool. Pouring the new potion into a large glass bottle, she sealed it and put it in her bag to take to Madame Pomphrey. Quickly cleaning up the mess she had made, Ginny looked around the classroom one more time to make sure everything was in place so Snape wouldn't get mad at her before shutting off the lights and exiting the room.

* * *

The great hall was full to the brim with hungry students clamoring to their seats and eagerly awaiting the arrival of their evening meal. Girls chattered relentlessly while boys sat around checking them out or ranting about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. Suddenly the silver platters that once had been vacant in front of them were now stockpiled with delicacies. The roaring laughter in the room came to a dull chatter as students piled into the food, stuffing their faces left and right with chicken, dumplings and an assortment of desserts. 

A heavy wind stormed through the hall, chilling the students causing most of them to freeze mid chew. It was always warm in the hall, never cold and definitely never windy. Dumbledore and some of the professors were standing up now looking curiously at the entrance to the great hall. That's when it happened. Death Eaters, clothed in black robes and masks stormed into the great hall, wands brandished and firing curses left and right. The students panicked, screams erupting in the air as they ran around, trying to escape the intruders. Dumbledore seemed shocked by the fact that the dark wizards found a way in to Hogwarts; it was unimaginable. Severius Snape pulled the aging wizard down behind the table, grasping the back of his black robes, barely saving him from a curse sent their way from one of the Death Eaters. That knocked him out of his stupor. Rage as fierce as the winds in a white squall wracked through the headmaster of the school, his eyes lit with blue fire. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and charged.

* * *

Ginny hummed happily to herself as she walked down the hallway. She'd finished her potion a lot quicker then she had originally calculated and now she could still catch dinner at the great hall. Ginny's amber curls bounced slightly as she walked, her green eyes looking tired, but happy. Her gait however slowed considerably when the eruption of high-pitched screams reached her ears. These weren't the normal screams of excitement that normally frequented Hogwarts, but blood curdling screams of terror. Ginny froze, standing directly in front of the opened hall doors, her green eyes now wide in disbelief and fear. 

A low raspy chuckle filtered in her ears chilling her to the bone. Slowly turning her head to the right, Ginny discovered beady yellow eyes gleaming at her behind a thick black silk mast. A gasp escaped through her dusty pink lips as she stared at the black robed Death Eater. Ginny reacted quickly, sending sparks shooting out at the Death Eater with a force powered by anger and fear. The stunning spell hit the Death Eater mid crackle and Ginny took off running back down the hall as he slumped to the floor, another Death Eater hot on her heels.

* * *

Draco pushed back his chair and grabbed the parchment paper off his desk before strolling towards the front of the classroom. Finally handing in his finished detention essay to McGonagall with a smug look, she dismissed him with a curt nod. Casting a quick time spell, Draco discovered that he had just enough time to satiate his grumbling stomach at the great hall. The hard thudding of frantic running mixed in with the dim sound of screams alerted Draco to the fact that all was not well at Hogwarts as he neared the great hall. As he rounded the corner a soft, warm body crashed into him, knocking him slightly off balance. Draco automatically wrapped his arms around the person in order to steady himself, pulling them closer. The delicate scent of strawberries infiltrated his nostrils as silky auburn curls brushed up against his face. Draco inhaled the sweet scent of the woman he was now holding, enjoying the feel of her soft curves against him. His pleasure was short lived as she pulled herself slightly out of his grasp. Draco's eyes traveled a white creamy neck to a smooth, freckle dusted face where bright green eyes met gray steel. 

Draco's eyes widened in shock and disgust as he realized that he was currently embracing a weasel. Roughly shoving her away, Draco felt repulsed when he remembered how good she felt against him. She was breathing heavily he noticed, the only female child in the weasel family, Ginny Weasley. Her eyes were wide and frightened and she kept glancing over her shoulder. Ginny finally opened her mouth then, as if to say something to him when a black blur followed by a bright light behind her caught his attention.

Draco reacted immediately without thought. He flung himself at Ginny, knocking her backwards as they hit. They fell towards the cold stone floor, Draco softening Ginny's landing with his arms as a green flash of light passed over their heads. Draco rolled his body off her and pulled out his wand with his free hand. The word Stupefy spilled from his mouth in a loud commanding voice, the spell knocking the Death Eater into the sidewall with its force. Satisfied, Draco smirked and turned his attention back towards the person who was still lying in his arms. She was cradled to his chest now, her face buried in his firm body as she trembled. His arm was snaked under her, his hand supporting her silky smooth auburn locks. Draco ignored the way his body reacted to hers from being in such an intimate position, or at least, tried too anyways.

Draco roughly pulled his arm out from under her, causing her body to hit the ground and her lips to release a whimper of pain. He pushed himself off the ground and turning away from Ginny, brushed the dust off his black robes.

* * *

Ginny on the other hand glared at Draco's back since the jerk didn't have the decency to help her up. She felt remorse soon after because he had _just_ saved her life, even if he was a pompous git. That's when she noticed a cold presence appearing around her. Ginny looked down at her bag to find the potion she had worked so hard on for countless hours shattered by the fall. The dark green liquid was creeping about through all the cracks of the stone floor and she could feel it seeping through her robes. Groaning, Ginny quickly gathered up the broken glass and shoved it in her bag before standing up and looking towards Malfoy's departing back.

* * *

Draco walked swiftly away from the shaken weasel not feeling the tiniest bit of remorse for not helping her up. She's lucky that he even lowered himself to save her life in the first place. Draco grinned at the idea of the Weasley's being indebted to a Malfoy. He scowled however when Ginny's beautiful and frightened face popped back into his head causing him to walk faster in order to get away from her. His body was already being traitorous; he didn't need anything else malfunctioning. 

He ran into something for the second time that day except this time, instead of soft and warm it was quite the opposite. Black robes fluttered with his as he sprang away, noting the thing to be a Death Eater. The Death Eater paused as if considering Draco who smirked and crossed his arms in a defiant and proud manner. No Death Eater would dare strike down the son of Lucius Malfoy, the most powerful Death Eater alive and the dark lord's second in command.

His confidence however, faltered when the Death Eater drew his wand and pointed it at the famed Slytherin prince. Draco's silvery orbs filled with disbelief as fear began to kindle in his heart, a feeling unknown to him until now. Death was inevitable as the Death Eater's lips began to form the incantation of Avada Kedavra. Another voice broke out through the air, this one soft and musical, yet it spoke Stupefy with such command. The Death Eater hit the wall and slumped to the ground, his mask blown off in the process. Draco was shocked as he stared at the man who dared to attack Draco Malfoy. His eyes drank in the sharp features, the long platinum blond hair and trademark steel silvery eyes of his father. Draco was paralyzed, his feet riveted to the ground and didn't protest as a smooth hand grabbed his and pulled him away.

* * *

Dumbledore targeted his first attack at a large crystal chandelier that seemed to be floating in the air. His spell caused it to lose its weightlessness as it careened towards the floor, smashing into two Death Eaters, knocking them out cold and quite possibly for good. His robes billowed in tune with his wrath and his sharp eyes scanned the hall for his next victim, targeting on a Death Eater about to kill a first year. Shouting a few quick words, Dumbledore's spell lifted up the Death Eater into the air and propelled him into the opposite wall. He continued to fight fiercely alongside Professors and students all trying desperately to save their home. 

Bodies littered the floor, some Death Eaters, some students, some knocked out or injured, some dead. When the great hall had calmed down some and the only sounds heard were the panting of the physically exhausted and the sobbing of grieving students, the Death Eaters retreated as cheers of triumph broke out.

* * *

Ginny quickened her pace to catch up with Draco. He may be an idiot and the most horrid boy to ever desecrate the halls of Hogwarts, but he was good at what he did and Ginny didn't want to be alone in a Death Eater infested Hogwarts. A shadow loomed before him when she finally had him in her sight and Ginny panicked when she realized it to be another Death Eater. Not even thinking about the fact that a Death Eater wouldn't kill Draco Malfoy, who in her opinion had high Death Eater potential, she quickly cast a hex at him. 

Draco was standing frozen and mute when she ran to him, but she just grabbed his hand and continued to run, dragging Draco along with her as they passed the fallen form of Lucius Malfoy. Draco's legs moved of their own accord as Ginny dragged him along. She glanced back at him and received a lost look in return. His light blond hair was ruffled and falling into his haunted gray eyes. His lips were pinched in a think line and his skin paler than normal. Ginny briefly felt compassion for Draco Malfoy when she realized what he must have been feeling. She didn't know what she would do if her father tried to kill her, but she knew it wouldn't feel good and would shake her to the core. Without thinking, she squeezed his hand reassuringly as they rounded the corner and headed into the great hall.

* * *

A haggard looking Dumbledore stormed by them, pausing slightly to give the two a brief and tired smile, relieved to know that they were alive. Ginny returned it weakly while Draco just stared blankly ahead. Ginny's fingers subconsciously caressed Draco's, which seemed to snap him out of his trance. They both dropped each other's hands as if burned and scowled at each other. Ginny stuck her nose in the air and made a beeline towards Madame Pomphrey to help with the injured while Draco glared at her retreating back before heading off to help clean some of the destruction. He took a tentative look back at her however and discovered she was looking at him as well. He nodded then, a brief nod that she echoed. An understanding had passed between them. They would no longer enemies, but the probability of a friendship was impossible, yet today had proved impossibility to be inexistent.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys liked it! That was my first try at a one chapter fiction story. I was trying to do this without any dialouge and I think it came across pretty well. Please review!**


End file.
